Swing da Paixão
by CandySila
Summary: Isabella Swan é linda, rica, desbocada e problemática. Com a vida marcada por traumas tem um jeitinho bem particular de lidar com os problemas. Sexo e mais sexo, de todos os jeitos e posições. Para satisfazer seu estilo peculiar de vida faz parte um clube de swingers. Porém uma coisa que a enoja entrará na sua vida justo quando ela acreditava que tinha tudo sob controle...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **Isabella Swan é linda, rica, desbocada e problemática. Com a vida marcada por traumas, tem um jeitinho bem particular de lidar com os problemas. Sexo e mais sexo, de todos os jeitos e posições. Para satisfazer seu estilo peculiar de vida faz parte um clube de swingers. Porém uma coisa que a enoja entrará na sua vida justo quando ela acreditava que tinha tudo sob controle...  
**

\- Bella, já ouviu falar do novo casal que foi na festa de sábado?

Rose, uma das minhas melhores amigas, perguntou enquanto passava mais uma camada de esmalte vermelho nas longas unhas.

\- Que casal? Não sabia que tinha carne fresca no pedaço - sorri com escárnio para a metáfora enquanto passava mais uma camada de cera nas pernas, hoje era sexta, dia de nos arrumarmos e ficarmos sexys para a próxima festa.

\- Edward e Jéssica são seus nomes. Ele parece mais um deus da Grécia antiga e pareceu um pouco desconfortável no clube, se eu estivesse interessada em mais algum casal cairia encima só por causa daquele corpo – falou se abanando – fiquei molhada de novo só de lembrar!

\- Sua piranha – falei rindo – você fica molhada por qualquer pau ambulante.

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, o cara é muito gostoso. E a mulher, a tal de Jéssica é maravilhosa também. Fiquei apaixonada. Tem que ver os peitos da vadia. É gostosa pra caralho. Só não investi porque Emmet não se interessou por ela. Eu achei que você sabia porque vi Mike conversando com os dois, ele pareceu gostar do que viu. Só olhava pros peitos da piranha. De longe dava pra ver que tava de pau duro. Foi a primeira vez que os vi por lá, mas ela me pareceu bem à vontade. Pena que você não pôde ir.

\- Estranho, ele não disse nada. Quase não nos vimos essa semana, e quando nos encontramos conversar não estava no script , só dei um tempo nos dois últimos dias porque quero me preparar pra amanhã – dei um sorriso sacana que foi retribuído.

\- Sei, vai ficar com o James de novo? Porque eu não quero nunca mais. Aquele pau é anormal, deve ter uns 30 centímetros.

\- Claro que não amiga, Mike gostou de Victória, ela fez anal com ele, mas aquele pau descomunal não passa nem perto de mim novamente.

\- Bom amiga, o papo está ótimo, mas tenho que ir. Fiquei de passar na casa do Emmet antes para um esquenta.

\- Vai lá sua putinha, dá um boquete delicioso no seu homem.

\- Boquete? Ele é quem vai me esquentar!

Nós duas rimos enquanto ela saia.

Essa é a minha vida. Você deve estar estranhando a forma como somos abertos sobre sexo. Mas é assim que a nossa amizade funciona desde que nos conhecemos. Antes que você fique curioso, não, nunca transei com Rose e Emmet desde que os conheci há 3 anos. É meio que uma regra não escrita no nosso mundo, não foder com amigos. E antes que fique mais curioso com a nossa conversa, eu esclareço nosso mundo para quem não conhece.

Somos swingers. Casais com relacionamento aberto, que se excitam em ver outros casais transando e em ver seus parceiros transando com outras pessoas. A maioria das mulheres do nosso clube, inclusive eu, é bissexual, os homens nem sempre. Mike, meu namorado há 5 anos por exemplo, não é. Ele ama me ver transando com outra garota e rapazes, mas não gosta de transar com homens. Nada monótono nosso relacionamento como você pôde perceber.

Nós frequentamos um clube de swingers aos sábados. Lá é onde conhecemos outros casais que tem as mesmas práticas que nós. Esse clube tem quartos próprios para transar, mas sempre tem os exibicionistas que gostam de foder com todos olhando. Eu particularmente, gosto de exibir o meu corpo, de dançar e deixar os homens loucos, mas não gosto de transar em público.

Sei que enlouqueço os homens com meu corpo curvilíneo e seios fartos. E principalmente sei me vestir e o que fazer da forma certa para levar homens e mulheres ao delírio. Meu corpo foi feito para o pecado, não me imagino vivendo de outra forma. Buscar e dar prazer é o que eu sei fazer de melhor e o objetivo da minha vida.

Comecei muito cedo nessa história de sexo. Sempre muito curiosa e aberta a novas experiências, comecei a me masturbar muito nova, e logo aquilo já não era mais suficiente para satisfazer meus desejos. Aos 14 anos perdi a virgindade com meu amigo Jacob. E dali em diante passei a enxergar os homens como objetos que poderiam saciar meus desejos. Nem todos são bons nessa atividade, mas quando encontramos um que vale à pena, toda a procura é recompensada. Aos 16 tive minha primeira experiência homossexual com Lauren Malory e confesso que fiquei balançada. Cheguei a acreditar que era lésbica até perceber que gostava demais de pênis para isso. Então cheguei à conclusão de que era bissexual.

Aos 17 perdi toda minha família em um acidente de carro e foi aí que comecei a ver meu terapeuta, claro que não por vontade própria. Fui obrigada depois que tentei me matar, era isso ou ser internada. Dr Carlisle Cullen é lindo, para dizer o mínimo, mas infelizmente nunca cedeu às minhas investidas. Com o tempo me acostumei que nunca conseguiria tê-lo e me conformei em ser apenas sua paciente. Como é de se esperar ele não gosta da forma como vivo minha vida. Diz que estou me destruindo aos poucos, que toda mulher sonha em se casar e ter filhos, blá, blá, blá.

Só de falar da palavra com "a" e todas as pessoas que vivem por ela, me dá ânsia de vômito. O mundo é frio e cruel. As pessoas são más, a única coisa que lhes interessa é o que você tem a oferecer. No meu caso, além dos milhões que herdei dos meus pais, a única coisa que tenho a oferecer é meu corpo. Nada dessa falácia sentimentalista pra cima de mim. Mike sabe disso e pensa da mesma forma, é por isso que estamos juntos há tanto tempo.

A primeira vez que fui a uma casa de swing foi por pura curiosidade. Estava namorando Liam na época e ele era adepto da prática. Não pensei duas vezes quando ele fez a proposta. E aqui estou eu hoje, aos 27 anos. Isabella Swan, swinger há 6 anos e sempre em busca dos prazeres que a vida pode me oferecer.

 **Nota da autora:**

 **Como deu para perceber essa Bella é bem diferente. Quando o assunto é sexo, não mede palavras, fala o que sente e é bem desbocada. Ela mesma revelou que já tentou se matar, por aí dá para perceber que ela não é tão bem resolvida como tenta aparentar. Pelo fato dela não dar importância a isso, ou à morte dos pais mostra que ela tem muitos traumas psicológicos que tenta camuflar com esse ar de superioridade emocional.**

 **Não vou falar muito do Edward porque vocês vão conhecê-lo melhor no próximo capítulo. Só adianto que ele é completamente o oposto da nossa protagonista.**

 **Só escrevi alguns capítulo por enquanto, mas estou com a estória toda esquematizada. Se tiver pelo menos um review eu continuo.**

 **Sei que o título é terrível, mas foi o melhor que encontrei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

Estava acabando de me arrumar quando ouvi a campainha.

\- Pode deixar entrar, Alice. Deve ser Mike - gritei para a minha empregada mais antiga e maior conselheira.

Alice é só 5 anos mais velha que eu e na época em que tudo aconteceu trabalhava de babá do meu meio-irmão Taylor, de 4 anos. Ela estava de folga naquela noite, então não estava no carro. Ela continuou a trabalhar para mim, e desde então é quase minha mãe. Foi ela que me encontrou na noite dos "pulsos cortados", depois disso ela disse que nunca mais ia me deixar. Ela é uma romântica incurável e há 3 anos se casou com seu namorado de infância, Jasper que veio a ser meu motorista. Ela sempre dizia que queria para mim o que ela tem com Jasper. Ao que eu respondo: Não, obrigada. Não desejo esse nível de dependência, onde um preciso do outro para respirar e tudo mais. Aff, só de pensar o estômago já embrulha.

Depois que se casou ela continuou trabalhando para mim, só se mudou para a casa da piscina junto com o marido. Ela não aprovava meu relacionamento com Mike, dizia que não havia paixão entre nós. Como assim? Nós dois numa cama soltamos faíscas!

Ouvi o barulho da porta e então passos pelo corredor.

\- Linda! - falou enquanto me admirava enrolada na toalha.

Analisei a calça jeans e a blusa preta gola pólo que ele vestia.

\- Você também não está nada mal. Se quiser uma bebida, fique à vontade. Alice está de saída.

Virei de costas e continuei me maquiando. Nada de beijinhos ou abraços. Não existe essas coisas entre nós. Ele se virou e tenho certeza que foi para o bar. Essa é sempre a nossa rotina antes de sair.

Coloquei meu novo vestido Prada que tinha acabado de chegar direto das passarelas. Havia sido feito sob medida para mim. É do jeito que eu gosto, curto e decotado. Meus seios ficaram incríveis nele. Calcei meu scarpin Louboutin preto e dei uma última olhada no espelho.

\- Isabella, você está gostosa!

Falei para mim mesma e fui para a bendita festa, hoje eu ia arrasar.

Já estávamos no carro quando Mike tocou no assunto do novo casal.

\- Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre outro casal que apareceu no clube.

\- Rose me disse que eles são quentes.

\- Eu gostei muito da garota, o nome dela é Jéssica. Ela tem um corpo maravilhoso e é bastante experiente no nosso mundo. Acabou de se mudar para Seattle e essa foi a primeira vez que visitou o clube de swingers local, você vai gostar dela.

\- E o cara?

\- Eu não lembro o nome dele, mas ele não é um swinger. Ele nem é namorado dela. Me pareceu bem nervoso quando me aproximei e demonstrei interesse. Ela me contou que eles saíram algumas vezes. Quando ela disse que fazia parte de um clube com o antigo namorado ele se assustou um pouco, mas depois aceitou ir a uma festa e ver como é.

\- Sei - estranhamente eu lembrava o nome do deus grego, segundo Rose, Edward.

\- Ela conversou com o dono do clube pois não queriam deixar ele entrar, você sabe como nosso mundo é reservado, Aro é muito prudente com a nossa privacidade. Depois de assinar alguns papéis a entrada dele foi permitida como observador.

\- Se ele é só observador onde você quer chegar?

\- É que Aro disse que se algum casal experiente quisesse assumir a responsabilidade e se interessasse pelos dois ele permitiria.

\- E pelo visto você gostou da garota - foi uma afirmação.

\- Muito, fiquei louco quando a vi. Ela é toda bem torneada, tem a pele bem branquinha e o cabelo é tão sedoso - falou sonhadoramente.

\- Cabelo sedoso? Que porra é essa Mike? Nunca ouvi você falando assim - Estranhei.

\- O cabelo dela é bonito, chama atenção - defendeu-se.

\- Já deu pra entender que você a quer. Mesmo se eu não gostar do cara vou fazer o sacrifício por você.

Ele soltou o volante e segurou a minha mão.

\- Eu sabia que você toparia.

Mais tarde no clube...

Depois de uns drinks eu já estava alegrinha o suficiente para começar a dançar. O novo casal ainda não tinha aparecido e Mike estava emburrado bebendo. Ele tinha gostado mesmo da tal Jéssica. Nunca, em todos esses anos de "relacionamento" havia visto ele reagir dessa forma quando queria alguém novo.  
Levantei desfilando sensualmente pelo salão e fui sozinha para o poste. Como isso aqui é um local de sexo, existem algumas plataformas com postes onde a gente pode subir e se exibir. Senti alguns olhares, mas ignorei.

Segurei o poste com uma das mãos e com a outra desci pelo meu corpo. Ouvi alguns assovios e dei um sorrisinho, eu sabia o efeito que causava nos homens. Comecei a rebolar de costas para eles ao som da batida da música eletrônica.

\- Tira, tira, tira - ouvi o coro de homens cantando e aquilo me excitou.

Virei de frente pra eles e continuei meu show apertando os seios por cima do vestido e gemendo bem alto. Alguns começaram a se acariciar ali mesmo. Outros casais em suas mesas começaram a se beijar. Era sempre assim.

Passei as mãos pelas coxas subindo um pouco a barra do vestido e dando a eles uma visão da minúscula calcinha vermelha de renda transparente. Passei os dedos nos lábios e os chupei. Ouvi silvos de aprovação. Quando pensei em continuar vi um par diferente de olhos me analisando. Olhos verdes profundos que me olhavam com o que eu só posso descrever como verdadeira fascinação.

O casal havia chegado e estavam sentados junto com um muito feliz Mike. A garota que devia se Jéssica conversava animadamente com ele. Já o cara, que só podia ser Edward olhava pra mim com uma fome que me deixou mais molhada do que já estava.

Desci do poste e voltei para a mesa sob a desaprovação do pessoal. Todo o caminho de volta senti o seu olhar queimando sob minha pele.  
Ele era tudo o que Rose havia dito e muito mais. Mesmo sentado deu pra ver que era alto, pelo menos 1,85 m. Além dos incríveis olhos verdes tinha um corpo maravilhoso que dava para apreciar mesmo por cima da camisa.

Quando cheguei à mesa, Mike sentiu minha presença.

\- Edward, Jessica, essa é Isabella, minha namorada.

Os dois me olharam de cima a baixo e de repente me senti ainda mais quente. Jéssica que era realmente muito bonita me deu um abraço.

\- Hum você é realmente gostosa como Mike disse - falou com a mão na minha cintura.

\- Você também é Jessica - dei uma piscadinha sacana.

\- E você deve ser Edward - virei para ele e me perdi naquele olhos - é um prazer conhecê-lo.

Ênfase em prazer.

Ele mordeu o lábio me analisando e quase gozei ali mesmo.

\- O prazer é todo meu querida.

Ah aquela voz. Meu Deus, como pode alguém ter uma voz assim. Imaginei ele falando sacanagem no meu ouvido enquanto me fodia por trás.  
Ele me deu um senhor abraço, fazendo o serviço completo de se esfregar em mim e mostrar que tinha uma senhora ereção por baixo daquela calça. Aleluia!  
\- Agora que todos se conhecem que tal tomarmos um drink antes de sairmos - Mike se apressou em dizer.

\- Vamos para onde querido? - perguntei sem entender.

\- Pra minha casa Bella, como é nossa primeira vez juntos, acho que vamos ficar mais à vontade lá.

\- Eles já aceitaram? - perguntei baixinho só para ele.

\- Edward disse sim no momento que te viu - deu uma risadinha e foi buscar nossas bebidas.

Normalmente sou bem desinibida, mas aquele olhar estava conseguindo a proeza de me desconcertar.

Jéssica disse que ia dançar, me deixando sozinha com ele.

\- Então Isabella, faz tempo que você faz isso? - perguntou curioso sentando mais perto.

\- Faz sim, seis anos na verdade. É a sua primeira vez, não é?

Ele riu.

\- Falando dessa forma parece que sou virgem. Coisa que eu garanto que não sou. Mas, sim. É a primeira vez que venho a um clube de swing e confesso que estou curioso.

\- Também vim a primeira vez por curiosidade e acabei gostando. Foi apenas curiosidade que te trouxe aqui?

\- Na verdade vim apenas observar, não ia participar de nada. Só estava curioso mesmo, mas aconteceu algo que me fez querer experimentar isso.

Sem perceber havíamos nos aproximado.

\- Posso saber o que te fez mudar de ideia?

\- Você - praticamente sussurrou se aproximando da minha orelha.

\- Eu? Por que eu, Edward? - provoquei em uma voz rouca.

\- Estou sendo sincero, estava prestes a ir embora, quando Mike me disse que a mulher na pista de dança era a tal Isabella. Mudei de ideia na mesma hora.  
Sem perceber estávamos quase colados, podia sentir a respiração dele perto do meu rosto, e todas as bebidas que havia tomado começaram a me deixar tonta.

\- Então querido, vamos logo embora porque não vejo a hora de me deliciar chupando seu pau.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e por um momento pareceu esquecer que estávamos esperando Mike e Jéssica voltarem. Seus olhos escureceram de desejo e ele respirou fundo para se acalmar.

\- Vou buscar Mike.

Levantei e fui andando tentando me acalmar. Nunca um cara tinha me deixado assim somente com algumas palavras. Eu já ouvi muitos: isso querida, chupa mais forte, vira o rabo e esse tipo de coisa sempre me atiçava.

Um homem havia dito simplesmente que me queria e em um momento eu quase gozei na minha calcinha. Esse homem seria a minha perdição. Mas eu não sou normal. Eu sabia que algo iria me machucar, mas se por um instante eu soubesse que seria prazeroso, me atirava de corpo e alma.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:**

 **Fiquei feliz que estão gostando. Enquanto tiver pelo menos uma pessoa lendo, vou continuar.**

 **Não tenho um cronograma definido, sempre que der vou postando.**

 **Já temos uma noção de quem é a Bella, aos poucos vamos descobrindo o Edward.**

 **Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

Quando chegamos ao apartamento de Mike, senti Edward um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Tinha que me lembrar que era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Ofereci uma bebida e ele aceitou. Enquanto estava no bar preparando, Jéssica já pulou no colo de Mike e os dois começaram um beijo quente.

Edward não sabia para onde olhar. Tive pena dele, a cara que ele fez foi impagável. Estava na cara que ele não estava se divertindo nenhum pouco. Normalmente swingers ficariam apenas observando a parceira interagindo com outro ou até mesmo se masturbando. Nós sentimos prazer nisso.

Em um piscar de olhos Jéssica já tinha descido do colo do Mike e estava abrindo a calça dele. Quando ela começou a chupar o pau dele, Edward parecia querer arrumar um buraco para se esconder. Tive que me segurar para não rir.

Decidi que era hora de intervir e dar um pouco de diversão a ele. Quando me aproximei com as bebidas, parece que ele tinha visto o céu. Segurei o riso novamente com a cara de alívio que ele fez.

\- Então Edward, se divertindo? – falei enquanto sentava no colo dele.

\- Nenhum pouco, que tal mudar esse quadro?

\- Claro querido, sou toda sua. Parece que aqueles dois estão muito entretidos.

As bebidas foram deixadas de lado e nossas bocas se encontraram ardentes de desejo. O gosto dele era incrível. Estava embriagada. Quando suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo, parecia que cada lugar que elas tocavam estava em chamas.

Ele apertou minha coxa com força e eu gemi. Mike e Jéssica tinham sido esquecidos. Bem no fundo eu ouvia os gemidos dela, mas não estava nem aí para eles.

Ele enfiou as mãos no meu decote e apertou meu mamilo. Eu me arqueei mais ainda contra ele.

\- Vamos para outro cômodo – pediu com a voz rouca.

Peguei ele pela mão e guiei para o quarto de hóspedes que eu costumava dormir quando vinha para cá.

Abri o vestido e deixei cair aos meus pés, ficando apenas com a calcinha minúscula. Estava quebrando o protocolo ao sair da sala onde Mike e Jéssica estavam, mas algo me dizia que eles não estavam ligando muito.

Fazia algum tempo que não ficava sozinha com outro homem que não fosse Mike.

Edward olhou meu corpo com verdadeira adoração, abaixei a cabeça um pouco constrangida com a intensidade.

Ele veio andando até mim e me enlaçou pela cintura beijando a minha boca com uma paixão desesperada. Segurou minhas coxas e me puxou para o colo. Abri as pernas e senti o pau dele roçando na minha entrada por cima da roupa.

Edward me empurrou contra a parede enquanto continuava invadindo minha boca com aquela língua macia. Esfreguei a buceta contra o corpo dele, tentando sentir alguma fricção. Ao entender o recado ele se virou e andou comigo no colo até me deitar na cama.

\- Você ainda está muito vestido, Edward – reclamei fazendo beicinho.

Ele riu me dando um beijo nos lábios, enquanto tirava a camisa.

\- E você fica linda fazendo beicinho – disse entre beijos.

Enquanto ele abria o cinto me permiti admirar o corpo dele com mais atenção. Edward não era musculoso demais como aqueles caras de academia, mas dava para ver que ele fazia algum exercício pois tinha todos os músculos nos lugares certos. Minha vontade era lamber cada pedacinho daquele homem.

\- Gosta do que vê – brincou enquanto tirava o sapato e a calça.

\- Muito – respondi provocando.

Sentei na cama e chamei ele para mais perto. Desci a sua cueca para revelar um pênis lindo. Isso mesmo que você entendeu, um pênis bonito. Já vi muitos na vida, acho que posso declarar que Edward tinha o pau mais bonito que eu já vi. Nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno. Aquela cabeça rosadinha com uma gotinha brilhante de pré-gozo. Minha boca encheu d'água.

Comecei a provocar ele com as minhas mãos. Ele pareceu endurecer mais ainda sob o meu toque. Aproximei a boca e dei leve beijinhos na cabecinha. Edward começou a gemer. E eu tenho que parar aqui para falar. O gemido dele era indescritível. Definitivamente a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

\- Você quer que eu chupe o seu pau, Edward? – perguntei enquanto segurava e olhava para ele - Quer que eu mame até você gozar na minha boca, querido?

Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu mais uma vez.

\- Sim, Bella. Me chupa com essa sua boquinha linda.

Sem pensar duas vezes comecei a sugar a cabecinha e ele grunhiu mais forte. Quando coloquei ele todo na boca, fiquei satisfeita ao vê-lo descontrolado.

Edward segurou meus cabelos e investiu uma e outra vez contra minha boca.

\- Porra, Bella. Vou gozar – quase não entendi de tão ofegante que ele estava.

\- Pode gozar baby, goza na minha boca. Quero engolir seu gozo.

Na próxima chupada forte senti seu jato quente jorrando na minha garganta e engoli tudo.

Ele me empurrou deitada na cama e começou a lamber meus mamilos. Desceu as mãos e acariciou meu clitóris por cima da calcinha.

\- Tem alguém molhadinha aqui embaixo.

\- Estou molhada para você.

Ele foi descendo os beijos molhados pela minha barriga até que passou a língua pela minha buceta por cima da calcinha. Nessa hora eu gritei, literalmente.

Edward tirou minha calcinha e beijou minhas coxas. A essa altura eu estava louca agarrando os lençóis da cama.

Parece que ele gostou da minha depilação total porque fez uma cara de satisfação ao me ver completamente nua.

\- Me diga Bella, o que você quer?

\- Me chupa, Edward.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez o que eu pedi. Quando a língua macia dele bateu no meu clitóris, quase gozei na hora. Estava tão excitada que não demorou muito tempo.

Quando ele colocou os dedos dentro de mim, gritei e senti o ápice do prazer. Ele continuou chupando até que eu me calei.

Ele levantou e eu quase chorei achando que ele ia embora. Ainda estava na nuvem do orgasmo.

Edward pegou uma camisinha no bolso da calça. Tomei da mão dele o pacote.

\- Deixa que eu coloco.

Ele assentiu.

Deslizei o preservativo pelo pau dele que já estava muito duro novamente.

Ele veio por cima de mim e eu deitei na cama. Neste momento eu gelei.

\- Edward?

Eu tinha que falar logo antes que eu esquecesse, era difícil pensar com o pau dele roçando minha entrada.

\- Diga – e continuou beijando meu rosto e meu pescoço.

\- É que swingers não fazem sexo nessa posição.

\- Como assim? – mais um beijo na boca de tirar o fôlego.

\- É que tem uma regra que diz que só podemos fazer sexo nessa posição com o nosso parceiro.

Ele riu.

\- Ainda bem que eu não sou um swinger, não é mesmo? Tenho a impressão que essa não foi a primeira regra que quebramos.

\- Pensei que Aro tivesse feito você assinar os papéis – como estava tendo coerência para raciocinar daquela forma com aquele homem encima de mim não sei explicar.

\- Não assinei nada. Não sou um swinger.

\- Então, por que estamos aqui?

\- Porque eu e você queremos estar. Sem swinger, sem papéis, sem regras. Somente duas pessoas que se desejam.

E dito isto ele entrou em mim com força. Aí eu era um caso perdido. A sensação de preenchimento me fazendo esquecer qualquer coisa lógica. A única coisa que eu poderia pensar ou pedir era que ele fosse mais forte.

Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou com o que eu só poderia definir como paixão. Arqueei mais o meu corpo de encontro ao dele, enquanto ele investia uma e outra vez.

Eu gosto de falar sacanagem na hora do sexo, e gosto que falem comigo também. Mas naquele momento, enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos não haviam palavras que pudessem ser ditas.

\- Bella – ele murmurou o meu nome cada vez mais ofegante.

Quando pensei que não poderia ficar melhor, agarrei as costas dele e senti ele ir mais fundo. Fechei os olhos sentindo que ia gozar.

\- Abre os olhos baby, olha para mim – ele pediu e eu só pude obedecer.

Meu corpo pertencia a ele naquele momento.

Então ele me beijou mais uma vez e seus movimentos ficaram frenéticos. Gozamos juntos num espiral de êxtase que levou tempo para acabar.

Ele levantou, tirou o preservativo e foi se limpar. Quando voltou, deitou ao meu lado e dormimos um pouco. Normalmente nesses encontros ficávamos o fim de semana todo fazendo sexo.

Acordei pela manhã com Edward me abraçando por trás.

\- Está acordado? – sussurrei.

\- Sim – respondeu na mesma hora.

\- Não consegue dormir?

\- Só pensando nas coisas.

\- Tipo o que?

\- Você me deixa louco Bella – sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois mordiscou o lóbulo - queria ter você sozinho, só para mim. Sem Mike e Jéssica.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu também queria.

\- Você iria para outro lugar comigo? – perguntou dando leves beijos no meu rosto e depois descendo pelo meu pescoço.

\- Não posso.

Edward me virou de frente para ele e segurou meu rosto como se eu fosse delicada. Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

\- Você quer isso, Bella? Esquece o que você pode ou não fazer. Se você me disser que é isso que você quer a gente sai daqui agora. Garanto que eles não vão nem perceber.

Abaixei a cabeça e quis que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas eu não podia. Não sabia viver de outra forma. Não sabia o que Edward estava pedindo. Nunca tive esse sentimento antes, como se o coração fosse sair do peito só de olhar um homem. Era como se de repente tudo que fazia sentido para mim, não fizesse mais.

\- Não posso – repeti baixinho, tentando convencer a mim mesma disso.

Ele se afastou um pouco, respirou fundo.

\- Você é linda Bella, mas seus olhos são tristes. Eles me dizem muito mais do que você permite transparecer – ele ainda segurava meu rosto – você não está feliz com isso.

\- Quem disse que não? Eu gosto de ser assim. É fácil. Busco e dou prazer e ponto final – fiquei na defensiva.

\- Olha, eu pensei que conseguiria fazer isso, mas não dá. Eu quero você, nunca me senti tão atraído dessa forma por ninguém antes.

\- Você está enganado comigo Edward. Eu sou uma vadia que gosta de sexo e acabou. Não tente ver algo a mais que isso porque você não vai encontrar. Você me conhece há mais ou menos dez horas e já conseguiu fazer uma análise completa do meu perfil psicológico? Vai querer vir com essa estória de amor à primeira vista agora?

\- Não, Bella. Não disse que te amo, só que te desejo. Mas não consigo fazer isso. Eu não sou assim. Saí com Jéssica algumas vezes e ela me convidou para conhecer esse mundo. Confesso que aceitei por curiosidade, não pensava em fazer isso de verdade. Quando te vi, te desejei e decidi que me sujeitaria a isso para te ter, mas me enganei. Não dá. Quero que você venha comigo.

\- Edward, não é porque quebramos algumas regras que alguma coisa mudou para mim. Eu continuo gostando de ser uma swinger. Eu sou uma puta que gosta de sexo. É só isso.

Eu não podia ser diferente, eu não sabia ser diferente.

Ele sentou na cama e eu percebi que ele estava de cueca.

\- Eu sei que você sentiu isso Bella.

É claro que eu senti, eu sei o que ele está falando. Tivemos uma conexão. Mas eu não posso me deixar enganar por um sexo bem feito. Isso não é a paixão que Alice tanto fala. Não pode ser, eu não sinto essas coisas. As pessoas se iludem em acreditar nessas coisas.

\- Isso o que, Edward? Eu gozei, eu sempre gozo quando um cara sabe fazer as coisas direito.

Ele puxou os cabelos frustrado e começou a vestir as suas roupas.

\- Eu não sei fazer isso, Bella.

\- Aonde você vai.

\- Eu vou embora – abriu a carteira, pegou um cartão e deixou encima da cama – quando você se cansar de fingir ser o que você não é, me procura.

Assim que ele bateu a porta, olhei ao redor e senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Lá no fundo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas não conseguia aceitar. Alguma coisa na minha cabeça me impedia de aceitar.

\- É Dr. Cullen, o senhor vai me ver muito essa semana – falei sozinha.

Mike apareceu na porta do quarto sem camisa e com cara de sono.

\- Ele foi embora?

\- Sim – respondi de cabeça baixa.

\- Está chorando, Bella? O que aquele desgraçado fez com você?

\- Ele não fez nada, Mike. Só lembrei de alguns problemas do passado.

\- E por que ele foi embora? Está perdendo o jeito, Bella? – deu uma risadinha.

\- Não, Mike. Ele precisava ir. Ele não entende o nosso mundo.

\- Ok Bee. Você está muito confusa. Vou voltar a dormir. Jéssica já foi embora também.

Mike estava certo. Provavelmente eu estava na TPM ou coisa parecida.

Ao apoiar as mãos na cama, senti o cartão que ele tinha jogado ali. Curiosa olhei e ao ler o que estava escrito no cartão congelei.

Dr. Edward Cullen

Médico Psiquiatra / Psicanalista

 **Nota da autora:**

 **Então? Esperavam por isso? Para quem possa perguntar, é isso mesmo. Edward é filho de Carlisle, terapeuta de Bella há quase 10 anos. Como será que a estória vai se desenrolar?**

 **Preciso da opinião de vocês para continuar. Estão gostando? Está péssimo. Por favor me deixem saber!**

 **Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

 **Aviso:**  
 **Este capítulo contém cenas de sexo homossexual, uso de drogas e linguagem inapropriada. Se você é muito sensível a estas coisas, não leia.**

Hoje é sexta e eu não estou me arrumando para ir à festa desse sábado. Motivo? Eu me sinto um lixo. Estou doente, mas não sei o que é.  
Como a minha cabeça está doendo!

Peguei minha bolsa, tirei os dois últimos comprimidos e engoli com o copo de água que Alice trouxe mais cedo. Não tenho coragem de procurar Carlisle para pedir que receite mais. Há quase 10 anos que não vivo sem eles. Eu tenho duas opções, ir ao consultório dele e arriscar dar de cara com Edward, porque sim, para o meu azar, pelo endereço do cartão que ele deixou descobri que o filho da puta trabalha na clínica do pai. Ou eu posso aprender a me virar sem os comprimidos e nunca mais ver o Dr Cullen na minha vida.

Eu lembro quando Carlisle falou com orgulho do filho que estava trilhando os mesmos passos dele. Na última consulta chegou a me contar entusiasmado que em breve ele estaria vindo para trabalhar na clínica. Isso explica porque nunca encontrei ele antes. Agora que forço a lembrar um pouco mais, a foto de criança que tem no porta-retrato na mesa do papai Cullen, se parece muito com ele.

Minha mente começa a relaxar e durmo.

Acordo assustada com um furacão entrando no meu quarto. Claro que é Rose.

\- Bella, o que está acontecendo com você? Você está doente? Você parece um lixo.

\- Estou me sentindo um.

\- Levanta dessa cama querida, Alice disse que está assim desde que chegou em casa no domingo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - sentou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Eu só quero dormir Rose, me deixa em paz. E fala para a fofoqueira da Alice me deixar também.

\- Você sabe que me preocupo com você Bella - é a própria, Alice entra no quarto e se senta do outro lado da cama.

\- Eu estou doente! Me deixem descansar.

\- E quais os sintomas você tem? Já está assim há uma semana, talvez devêssemos te levar ao médico - Alice disse com a voz cheia de preocupação.

\- Não precisa Alice, eu vou ficar melhor.

\- Por que você não vai se arrumar para irmos à festa - Rose disse - Um pouco de diversão vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

\- Não quero Rose.

\- Levanta Bella, já são quatro da tarde - Alice falou - Eu preparei aquele bolo de banana com gotas de chocolate que você gosta.

Se nada mais me convenceria a levantar, o bolo foi golpe baixo. As duas desceram para arrumar o lanche e eu fui ao banheiro tomar um banho. Meu celular toca. Olho o visor, é Mike.

\- Fala baby.

\- Bella, você sumiu. Desde domingo que não te vejo.

\- Estive um pouco doente.

\- Que merda, está melhor?

\- Estou sim.

Não valia a pena explicar que não estava.

\- Então, você vai à festa? Jéssica me ligou e disse que gostaria de sair com a gente de novo. Ela está sozinha, Edward disse que não vai mais ao clube, que não é a praia dele. Deu para perceber isso na primeira vez que olhei para ele, aquele cara não pertence ao nosso mundo.

\- É, percebi isso também - falei sem emoção.

\- Então, podemos fazer uma festinha, nós três?

\- Não sei, Mike.

\- Vamos Bella, vai ser legal. Mal posso esperar para foder vocês duas. Já estou de pau duro só de pensar.

Dei uma risada fraca.

\- Por que não pulamos a festa e vamos direto para sua casa, não estou a fim de ir para a festa hoje. Já temos a menina, não precismos ir lá.

\- Safadinha hein Bella, não quer perder tempo.

\- Então fica combinado assim, vou no meu carro, não se preocupe.

Depois de comer o bolo da Alice e explicar para Rose que não ia à festa. Me arrumei e sete da noite cheguei à casa do meu namorado.

Mike e Jéssica estavam sentados no sofá. Jéssica estava com um cartão na mão ajeitando uma fileira de cocaína na mesinha de centro.

Ao me ver, Mike abriu um sorriso.

\- Olha Bella, Jéssica trouxe algumas coisinhas para a gente se divertir.

Ela pegou um canudo, tampou uma narina com o dedo e aspirou a fileira de pó branco.

\- Tem anos que não uso isso Mike, você sabe que estou fazendo tratamento.

Falei sentando ao lado dele.

Minha relação com as drogas é bem complicada. Nas festinhas que frequentamos elas são a atração principal. Procuro evitar usar as mais pesadas. Já exagerei e sei como é terrível. Foi por isso que Carlisle me passou o remédio para ansiedade. Ele tem me ajudado bastante. Mas os comprimidos acabaram ontem e já sinto minhas mãos começarem a tremer.

\- Tem maconha também - Jessica disse - é só para a gente se soltar um pouco.

Eu não deveria, sei que não deveria. Mas mesmo assim, me vejo enrolando um cigarro e fumando. A sensação calmante invade o meu corpo. Mike coloca uma música e Jéssica começa a dançar. Não me sinto bem o suficiente ainda. Vou até o bar e sirvo uma dose de whisky. Sinto a bebida queimando a garganta. Eu preciso disso para enfrentar essa noite. Sirvo outra dose, sinto meu corpo mais leve.

Pegando outro cigarro de maconha, vou para o lado de Jéssica e começo a dançar com ela. Mike abre um sorrisão. Jéssica pega o cigarro da minha mão e leva aos lábios.

Mike aspira uma fileira de cocaína. Jéssica começa a me acariciar. Eu não quero fazer isso, mas o sorriso no rosto de Mike me impulsiona a continuar. Não posso negar nada a ele, ele nunca negou nada a mim. Jéssica aperta minha bunda e beija meu pescoço. Por mais sexy que ela seja, não estou excitada.

Peço licença para ir ao banheiro.

Lavo os pulsos e o rosto. Isso não está dando certo, estou tremendo. Preciso de mais droga no organismo. Saio do banheiro decidida. Jéssica está dançando no colo de Mike. Pego o pó branco e o canudo.

\- Ela decidiu se juntar a nós - Jéssica diz numa voz que me irrita.

\- Pega leve Bella - Mike diz, mas isso não faz sentido algum.

Enfileiro a droga e aspiro, sinto todo meu corpo dormente, a sensação é agradável. Preciso de mais. Enfileiro mais um pouco do pó e aspiro novamente. Um sorriso surge em meus lábios. Doce sensação.

Mais uma dose de whisky e me sinto eu mesma novamente. Finalmente em uma semana consigo voltar a pensar como a Bella normal. Jéssica parece muito gostosa agora e eu só quero passar a minha lígua pela sua pele.

Beijo-a na boca e começo a descer a minha língua. Meu corpo está dormente e quente ao mesmo tempo. Mike me passa um cigarro, eu trago e dou à Jéssica. Puxo o vestido dela para baixo, os seios dela parecem deliciosos. Chupo aqueles mamilos rosadinhos enquanto Mike começa a se masturbar. A cena me deixa ainda mais quente.

Levanto o vestido dela e tiro por completo. A puta está sem calcinha. Ela tem uma bucetinha lisinha e rosada. Minha boca enche d'água. Mike coloca o pau na boca dela, e ela começa a chupar com força.  
Passo meus dedos no clitóris dela que já está encharcada. Caio de boca chupando aquele grelinho delicioso.

\- Isso sua putinha, chupa essa buceta, chupa - Mike fala e enfia o pau na boca dela fundo, ela quase engasga.

Mike para e pega mais um pouco de cocaína. Enquanto isso tiro minha roupa. Ele faz três fileiras. Aspira uma e passa o canudo para Jéssica, que aspira também. Fico de quatro no chão aspirando a droga que está na mesinha de centro. Mike fica por trás de mim já com o preservativo e enfia o pau na minha buceta em uma estocada só. É assim que ele gosta, duro e forte.

Jéssica deita na minha frente e eu continuo chupando ela enquanto Mike me fode.

Ela começa a gemer mais. Enfio dois dedos nela enquanto sugo mais forte. Mais algumas lambidas e ela goza na minha boca. Ela levanta e deita por baixo de mim. Começa a me chupar enquanto Mike está metendo. Não leva muito tempo e sinto a sensação crescer e gozo violentamente no pau dele.

Mike troca o preservativo, senta no sofá e puxa Jéssica para cavalgar no colo dele. Eu levanto e vou tomar outra dose de whisky. Pego outro cigarro de maconha e fumo enquanto observo Jéssica subir e descer no colo dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estamos os três dormindo na cama dele, acordo. Olho para o relógio, são três da manhã. Meu corpo ainda está entorpecido pelas drogas. Quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Mas sei que não vou conseguir dirigir. Levanto com o telefone no ouvido, enquanto coloco minhas roupas.

Alice atende depois de vários toques.

\- Bella, está tudo bem? - a voz dela é pura preocupação.

\- Está sim, Alice. Me desculpe por ligar a essa hora, é que não estou em condições de dirigir e quero ir embora.

\- Claro querida. Diz o endereço e Jasper vai te buscar.

Digo para ela que estou na casa de Mike e vou para a sala. Vejo uma bolsa aberta. É a bolsa da Jessica. Tem muitos comprimidos, deve ser ecstasy. Penso dez vezes se devo ou não pegar um pouco. Estou sem meus remédios e não quero ir ao Dr. Cullen.

Abro a minha bolsa, ouço Jasper tocar a campainha. Pego um pouco de cocaína, maconha e ecstasy. Minhas mãos estão começando a tremer novamente. Vou precisar deles. Corro para a porta e Jasper me leva para casa.

Peço desculpas pela hora. Ele diz que é o trabalho dele. Não comenta nada sobre o meu estado.

Entro no meu quarto e coloco as drogas sobre a escrivaninha. Minhas mãos tremem, eu preciso delas. Sei que não devo, começo a chorar. Não posso fazer isso. Sento no chão no cantinho da parede, abraço os joelhos, estou soluçando, suando frio e tremendo.

Alice aparece, ela fala alguma coisa, mas não consigo entender. Ela vê as drogas em cima da mesa e começa a surtar. Jasper entra e me pega no colo. Quero protestar, mas meu corpo está mole, quero vomitar.

Não consigo falar. Levanto a cabeça e vomito. Alice pega um pano e limpa meu rosto.

Jasper me coloca no banco traseiro do carro. Estou soluçando, estou apagando, mas ainda ouço Alice falando com alguém no telefone. Ela coloca minha cabeça no seu colo e acaricia meus cabelos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem querida, estamos te lavando para o Dr. Cullen.

Não! Eu não quero ir! Mas não consigo falar, meu corpo começa a tremer violentamente e mergulho na escuridão.

 **Nota da Autora:**

 **Estou sem tempo para nada, se eu conseguir, volto ainda hoje com o próximo capítulo.**

 **Quero saber o que vocês acharam.**

 **Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

Estou em estado de semi-consciência. Ouço vozes à minha volta, mas não consigo responder.

Não entendi ainda onde estou, mas desconfio que seja internada na clínica. Tento me lembrar como foi que fugi da última vez. Porque se eles pensam que vão me manter aqui por muito tempo, estão enganados. Não vou ficar enjaulada novamente. Sinto algo tocar minha testa, meus olhos ainda estão fechados. Não tenho controle sobre eles.

\- O que houve com você, Bella?

Edward sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu quero correr, quero fugir mais rápido que nunca. Mas meu corpo não me responde.

\- Ela não reage, pai. O que estão dando a ela?

Pai? O Dr. Cullen também está aqui?

\- Apenas soro. Ela ainda está se recuperando. O namorado dela disse que usaram cocaína, maconha e whisky.

\- Ele esteve aqui?

\- Sim, Alice, a empregada dela disse que Bella estava vindo da casa dele, liguei para ele e perguntei o que havia acontecido. Embora pelos sintomas eu suspeitasse que fosse uma overdose, ele só confirmou. Acho que ela está apenas descansando, quando estiver pronta ela vai acordar. Mas você não me contou ainda de onde a conhecia.

Essa resposta eu queria escutar.

\- Eu dormi com ela na semana passada.

Como eu queria estar de olhos abertos para ver o rosto dele enquanto diz isso ao pai.

\- Onde... onde a conheceu? - É claro que papai Cullen está surpreso, o filhinho dele perfeito não dorme com pessoas como eu.

\- Em uma festa - a voz dele é baixa e sinto o arrependimento, não preciso estar de olhos abertos para entender isso, e dói. Eu sei que não mereço ele, mas isso não impede que as palavras arrependidas dele me machuquem.

\- Ela é uma menina especial, Edward - a voz emocionada de Carlisle me surpreende - Quando assumi o caso ela tinha acabado de tentar fugir de uma clínica após ter tentado suicídio. Nenhum outro psiquiatra quis assumir o caso. Eu me responsabilizei por ela e ano após ano me frustro vendo como ela sempre encontra novas formas de camuflar os sentimentos. Já estava pensando em desistir dela quando finalmente ela começou a se abrir um pouco e me contar o que houve com ela na infância e adolescência. Ela foi ferida de todas as piores formas possíveis por aqueles que ela mais confiava.

Sigilo médico para ele não significa nada, pelo visto.

Eu queria muito continuar ouvindo a conversa e saber o que Edward iria dizer, mas justo nesse momento uma enfermeira entrou e os chamou para atender uma emergência.

Assim os próximos dias se passaram. Eu entrava e saía da escuridão. Muitos pesadelos me assombravam. Lembranças de um passado trancafiado no fundo do subconsciente estavam voltando e eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com eles. Senti a respiração difícil, um aperto no peito. Quis gritar por socorro, mas a voz não saía.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo com um baque forte.

\- Pai, corre. Ela está tendo uma parada respiratória.

O aperto no peito aumenta e eu sei que vou morrer. Não há nada mais para mim. A expectativa da morte é até animadora. Alice e Rose vão sentir minha falta. Mas elas tem seus maridos para consolá-las. Eu não tenho ninguém que se importe comigo o suficiente. Mike vai ficar triste, mas em pouco tempo se consolará nos braços de outra. Se já não está. Ele pensa que eu não percebo como ele trata Jéssica de forma diferente. Não diria que ele está apaixonado porque acho que ele não sabe o que é isso.

Amor, na perspectiva da morte senti falta de algo que eu nunca tive. Como pode isso ser possível?

\- Fica comigo, Bella.

Ouço uma voz baixinha. E eu quero responder, eu quero ficar. De repente sinto as forças renovadas. É como uma epifania, é por isso que a minha vida não faz sentido. Eu não sei o que é o amor. Eu não tenho um motivo para respirar. Se eu sair dessa tudo vai ser diferente. Vou levar à sério o que Carlisle me diz e vou tentar me curar dos meus demônios. Eu posso, eu vou conseguir.

Mergulho na escuridão novamente.

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Isso é um bom sinal. Se estou escutando o monitor cardíaco é porque ainda não morri.

Bip.

Bip.

\- Bella.

Me esforço e dessa vez consigo abrir os olhos.

Tem um par de incríveis olhos verdes me encarando. Ele abre um sorriso.

\- Eu sabia que você ia acordar.

\- Edw... ard - minha garganta dói.

\- Bem vinda de volta.

\- Onde eu estou? - forço meus olhos à volta.

É óbvio que é um quarto de hospital. O desespero bate. Preciso fugir. Não posso ficar aqui.

\- Você está no hospital. Foi trazida para cá há duas semanas e está em coma desde então. Já avisei ao meu pai. Ele é o seu médico e pediu para ser avisado quando você acordasse.

Observo ele com atenção. Edward parece cansado e não está com roupa de médico, apenas uma calça jeans e um casaco de moletom preto. Olho para o sofá que está ao lado da cama e tem cobertas sobre ele.

\- Você... você dormiu aqui?

Ele olha para os próprios pés e parece envergonhado. É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Ele passa as mãos nos cabelos.

\- Sim.

\- Por que? Você costuma dormir no quarto com seus pacientes?

Ele parece uma criança que foi pega fazendo arte. É tão fofo. Antes que ele responda, Carlisle entra no quarto.

\- Isabella! É tão bom vê-la de olhos abertos novamente. Como está querida?

\- Sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada, mas acho que vou ficar bem.

\- Certo, precisamos conversar - Carlisle pega a prancheta e começa a escrever - Por que não vai para casa descansar um pouco, Edward?

\- Claro, eu volto depois para ver como você está.

Ele beija minha testa e sai. Foi um gesto tão pequeno, mas tão grande para mim. Além de Alice nunca ninguém me tratou com esse carinho antes. Fico observando quando ele sai e fecha a porta. Continuo olhando para a porta por algum tempo mesmo depois que ele já se foi. Lembro que o Dr. Cullen está no quarto. Ele está de cabeça baixa ainda anotando algo, mas tem um sorriso no rosto.

\- Bella, eu sinto muito, mas desta fez não posso fazer nada. Você vai precisar se internar por um tempo.

\- Eu sei Carlisle, eu quero ficar internada.

Carlisle me olha com descrença, mas não comenta.

\- Ok, o que eu posso fazer por você é te levar para a minha clínica.

\- Eu gostaria de ir.

Ele parece surpreso, acho que ele percebeu a mudança.

\- Mas eu tenho algumas condições para te aceitar lá - ele continua.

\- Quais?

\- Estaria disposta a ficar lá por três meses pelo menos?

\- Sim.

\- Bella, eu estou falando sério. Se você tentar fugir eu não vou mais me responsabilizar por você. Eu preciso que você queira se tratar e se esforce para ficar bem.

\- Eu quero melhorar, não quero mais ser assim.

\- Você está disposta a ficar esses três meses sem sexo?

Meu olhos se arregalam.

\- Eu vou estar presa na sua clínica Dr. Pode deixar que eu vou tentar não fazer sexo com nenhum outro paciente.

\- Você não vai ficar presa. Vai ter liberdade para sair. E aí é que está. Estou te dando um voto de confiança, mas preciso que você prometa que vai ficar esse tempo sem sexo e sem drogas. Você pode se comprometer a isso? Se você não estiver disposta a se comprometer não estou disposto a confiar em você novamente.

\- O que mais eu posso fazer? Se o Dr. acha que isso é importante, eu me comprometo. Três malditos meses na seca.

\- Estou falando sério, Bella. Eu sou psiquiatra, se você fizer sexo ou usar drogas, eu vou saber. É importante, faz parte do seu tratamento.

\- Sim papai. Eu entendi. - falei com ironia

Ele abriu um sorriso.

E foi assim que eu fiz a mais fodida merda da minha vida. Como no inferno papai Cullen espera que eu consiga passar três meses sem sexo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**

Três dias depois já estava conseguindo comer e andar melhor. Ficar duas semanas deitada em coma fez com que minhas pernas ficassem um pouco fracas, mas agora está começando a melhorar.

Jasper está vindo com Alice trazendo minhas malas. Tive alta hoje, estou indo para a clínica do Dr. Cullen.

Estou um pouco nervosa. Minhas mãos estão tremendo. Sento-me na poltrona que tem ao lado da cama.

Edward pede licença e entra no quarto. Ele está com o uniforme azul do hospital e uma prancheta nas mãos. Tem sido assim todos os dias. Além da clínica, ele também trabalha aqui. Ele puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente para mim

É a primeira vez que vejo ele de óculos. Ele parece extremamente mais gostoso com eles.  
Não faço comentários. Tenho evitado muito contato com ele. O homem é bonito demais para minha sanidade. Preciso manter distância se pretendo cumprir com o tratamento absurdo que Carlisle sugeriu. Me pergunto se ele sabe sobre a proposta do pai.

\- Bom dia, Bella. Como está se sentindo?

Com tesão. Não respondo a verdade, é claro.

\- Bem - olho para baixo, não posso olhá-lo nos olhos quando tudo que eu quero fazer é chegar mais perto e lamber qualquer parte dele.

Ele chega mais perto. Sinto o coração batendo mais forte. Ele segura minha mão. Elas estão tremendo, muito.

\- Está nervosa? - ele pergunta.

\- Um pouco. Não gosto de estar em hospitais.

Tento retirar minha mão da dele e me afastar, mas ele a segura.

\- Você pode me contar qual é o seu problema com hospitais. Falar sobre isso pode ajudar.

Eu abaixo a cabeça mais ainda. Não sei se consigo contar para ele a verdade. Ele faz círculos com os dedos nas costas das minhas. Onde está aquela Bella destemida agora?

\- Não precisa falar se não quiser.

Respiro fundo e decido que não me fará mal falar um pouco sobre meus problemas.

\- Meu irmãozinho, Taylor. Ele tinha 4 anos quando... quando sofreu o acidente que matou minha mãe e meu padrasto. Ele não morreu na hora...

Sinto as lágrimas descendo pela minha face. Não sei se consigo continuar.

Edward enxuga minhas lágrimas com o dedo e volta a segurar minhas mãos. Ele continua fazendo massagem com os dedos. De certa forma isso é relaxante. Sei que ele está apenas cumprindo o papel dele como médico. Mas isso não deixa de ser reconfortante.

\- Ele... ele foi trazido para o hospital com vida, mas estava todo quebrado. Mesmo se sobrevivesse, as chances de ficarem sequelas eram enormes. Mas ele... ele não resistiu aos ferimentos. Passou dois meses no hospital. Em seu último dia de vida eu queria ficar ao lado dele, mas os médicos não permitiram. Eu pedi para me despedir, eles disseram que ele não estava morrendo.

Mas eu senti aqui - coloquei as mãos no peito - que ele não iria resistir mais. Ele estava lúcido, mas sentia muita dor. Eu insisti em ficar mais um pouco, Taylor teve uma parada cardio-respiratória. Os médicos correram para socorrê-lo, dois guardas me tiraram à força da UTI. Eu gritava e esperneava enquanto eles me arrastavam pelos corredores do hospital. Quando mais tarde me deram a notícia de que ele havia morrido, eu já sabia de certa forma.

Eu senti isso chegando. Meu coração doía por ele. Deveria ser eu naquele carro. Eu deveria estar lá com eles. Eu deveria ter morrido naquele dia. Ele só tinha 4 anos. Eu poderia dizer que minha mãe e meu padrasto mereceram o que tiveram, mas ele não. Ele mal começou a viver a vida. Isso me tirou toda a esperança. É por isso que não consigo ficar em hospitais. Eles me lembram aquele dia.

Levantei a cabeça e encarei aqueles olhos verdes.

\- Eu sou uma pessoa ruim, Edward. Eu fiz coisas no meu passado que me arrependo. Eu não consigo sequer repetir em voz alta, mas acredite em mim. Eu merecia morrer naquele dia.

\- Todos podem ter direito a uma segunda chance, Bella.

\- Esse é o problema, eu não sinto que eu tenho esse direito. Eu não mereço isso. Eu não tenho pelo que lutar. Eu não tenho motivo para viver.

Ele segurou meu rosto com delicadeza e chegou mais perto.

\- Não diga isso. Me deixa te ajudar.

\- Eu já tenho um médico, Edward.

\- Não como seu médico, como seu amigo. Eu quero te ajudar. Você precisa enxergar as coisas boas da vida. Eu sei que você não está me contando a história toda, mas eu vejo que te fizeram muito mal no passado. Você precisa ver a bondade dentro de si mesma. Se reencontrar e ser feliz.

Dei um sorriso fraco. Como dizer não a uma proposta dessas.

\- Você pode se decepcionar comigo. E se eu não tiver esse lado bom que você diz. Eu estou quebrada, Edward. Pode ser que não haja reparo para mim.

Ele sorriu.

\- Sempre há, Bella. Sempre tem um jeito de reparar um coração.

Hoje faz um mês que me trouxeram para a clínica. Meu quarto é muito claro e muito limpo. Todas as enfermeiras são simpáticas. Carlisle continua sendo o mesmo santo de sempre.

Participo de grupos de ajuda com problemas de vícios. Carlisle diz que sou viciada em drogas e sexo. Eu sempre dou risada quando ele diz isso.

Estou conseguindo me controlar. Descobri que o chuveirinho da minha suíte cumpre muito bem o papel de me manter entretida. Desde então estou um pouco mais relaxada para ficar ao redor das pessoas. E, é claro, sonho todas as noite com ele. Quando estou me dando prazer apenas um nome vem à minha boca. Poderiam dizer que estou trapaceando, mas tenho certeza que Carlisle não falou nada sobre masturbação. E ele não pode controlar os meus sonhos. Mesmo que todos sejam com o filho dele.

Não tenho visto muito Edward por aqui. Ele mandou Carlisle me dizer que não esqueceu o que me prometeu, apenas está preso no hospital com muito trabalho. Começo a pensar que ele se arrependeu e não tem coragem de me dizer.

Mesmo que eu possa sair daqui, não tenho ânimo para isso. Rose e Emmet vieram me visitar no último fim de semana. Eles estão pensando em largar o clube de swing e formar uma família de verdade. Fico feliz por eles estarem felizes.

Mike me ligou mais cedo, disse que vem me visitar esta tarde.

Estou neste exato momento em frente ao espelho colocando um vestido bonito. Eu poderia dizer que ele é decente, sem deixar de ser sensual. É azul marinho e cobre meu colo e minha coxas, coloquei um cinto fininho vermelho de fivela dourada na cintura, marcou um pouco a silhueta. Ficou perfeito. Estou tentando encontrar um meio termo entre a roupa de puta que eu costumava usar e as roupas comportadas que Alice me trouxe. Carlisle diz que eu sou bonita naturalmente, que não preciso me vestir como uma prostituta para chamar atenção. Ele diz isso como uma brincadeira, mas sei que está falando a verdade, tento acreditar nele. Penteio os cabelos e resolvo deixá-los soltos. Passo uma maquiagem leve e calço sandálias de tiras douradas sem salto. Mike vai levar um susto. Pareço uma pessoa normal. Muito bonita, mas ainda normal.

\- Com licença, Bella. Seu namorado chegou - Ângela, uma das enfermeiras mais legais daqui me avisa.

\- Já estou indo Angie, como estou?

\- Uau, está linda Bella. Desde que chegou aqui que não te vejo arrumada assim.

\- Pois é - dou um sorriso tímido.

Outra coisa que eu não falei. Desde que não tenho usado os calmantes e não tenho bebido ando muito mais tímida do que costumava ser.

\- O Dr. Cullen pediu para avisar que vem te ver mais tarde.

\- Claro Angie. Fala para ele que estarei lá fora com Mike, quando ele chegar é para me chamar.

Mike continua o mesmo de sempre. Com aquele sorriso que deixa todas as mulheres loucas. Todas menos eu.

\- Olá, linda!

Ele me dá um abraço apertado e eu retribuo.

\- Senti sua falta Mike.

Não estou mentindo, eu realmente senti.

\- Tem algum lugar onde possamos conversar? - ele pergunta.

\- Claro, vamos para o jardim.

Ele me oferece o braço e eu seguro. Quem olha de fora nem imagina o que nós dois já aprontamos juntos.

Encontramos um banco bem afastado, perto do lago da propriedade. Eu não sei se já falei, mas a clínica do Dr. Cullen mais parece uma mansão. É bem maior que a minha. Tem um jeito mais aconchegante como uma casa. Não tem aquele miasma de hospital. Talvez seja por isso que estou ficando mais à vontade aqui.

\- Você parece melhor do que quando te visitei na semana passada - ele começa.

\- Eu me sinto melhor.

Ele respira fundo, nós dois observamos as garças voando sobre o lago. Eu sei o que ele quer falar, mesmo assim. Deixo que ele leve seu tempo.

\- Queria te pedir desculpas, Bella. Estava criando coragem para tocar no assunto.

Suas palavras me surpreendem, não era o que eu esperava.

\- Eu sabia que você estava em tratamento e mesmo assim te ofereci drogas naquele dia - continuou - Eu sei que foi errado. Não sabe como fiquei quando Alice me ligou me dando aquela bronca por ter permitido que você se drogasse. Quando ela me disse o que aconteceu com você fiquei desorientado.

\- Eu sou adulta, Mike. Poderia ter negado, se alguém é culpada, sou eu. Não se torture.

\- Eu sei que você poderia ter negado, mas mesmo assim. Fiquei triste por ter sido eu a te oferecer. Jéssica eu eu conversamos bastante no último mês, ela é uma garota legal. Também é quebrada como nós dois fomos.

Sim, é esse o rumo que eu esperava para nossa conversa.

\- Ela também ficou super mal quando soube o que houve com você. Nós dois nos comprometemos a não usar mais drogas também. Isso não nos ajuda a enfrentar nossos problemas.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

\- Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você e o quanto eu te admiro como mulher, Bella. Em todos esses anos que estivemos juntos você foi uma parceira incrível. A melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. O fato de termos passado por problemas parecidos nos aproximou. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe?

\- Sei, Mike. Eu sinto o mesmo.

\- Você foi minha amiga, minha amante, minha cúmplice. Me ouviu quando ninguém mais poderia. Aceitou todos os meus demônios e procurou me ajudar. Só continuei a terapia por sua causa. Sempre irá fazer parte da história da minha vida, sempre vou lembrar de você com carinho.

Peguei a mão dele. Uma lágrima desliza pelo meu rosto.

\- Eu também, Mike.

Beijo o rosto dele.

\- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bella. E eu também quero ser feliz. Nós dois nos enganamos por tempo demais. Eu gosto da Jéssica e ela gosta de mim. Eu sinto por ela o que nunca senti por você. Você sempre foi e sempre será minha melhor amiga.

\- Eu percebi desde a primeira vez que me falou sobre ela.

Eu sorrio para ele em meio às lágrimas.

\- Você está triste? - ele pergunta.

\- Não, estou feliz. São lágrimas de felicidade. Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos. Você é uma pessoa especial, você merece isso.

\- Você também merece, Bella. Ei não faça essa cara. Você é uma mulher linda por dentro e por fora. Não deixe que te digam o contrário.

Ele me abraça e eu choro no ombro dele. Ele chora também. Choro por todos os anos desperdiçados. Choro por tudo de ruim que nos fizeram. Choro por tudo de ruim que a vida nos ofereceu. Enfim choro por 27 anos de vida sem amor.

\- Desculpe interromper - Mike e eu ainda estamos abraçados, Edward está parado de pé na nossa frente.

Mike olha Edward da cabeça aos pés, ele está com roupa de médico. A postura dele é séria. Ele parece cansado.

\- Eu já estava de saída - Mike fala.

\- Eu achei que tinham te avisado que eu estava vindo - Edward ignora Mike.

\- Ângela me disse que o Dr. Cullen queria me ver.

Ele sorri e relaxa um pouco.

\- Sim, esse seria eu. Não é a primeira vez que fazem essa confusão. Já disse para me chamarem de Dr. Edward, ou simplesmente Edward, mas elas não obedecem.

\- Bom, Bella. Já que você tem que falar com seu médico - ênfase em médico - eu estou indo. Qualquer coisa me liga. Eu volto na semana que vem.

\- Adeus, Mike.

Dou mais um abraço nele.

\- Ele está com ciúme - Mike sussurra no meu ouvido.

Levanto a cabeça e Edward está olhando para o outro lado, a mandíbula travada. Será?

\- Seja bonzinho - eu sussurro de volta.

Mike vai embora sorrindo. Me deixando sozinha com um muito sério Dr. Cullen filho.

 **Nota da Autora:**

 **Muito obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz de saber que estão gostando. Elas, mesmo que poucas, me impulsionam a continuar.**

 **Me digam o que estão achando, vocês são o meu termômetro. Eu preciso saber se está bom assim.**

 **Beijos! Volto assim que puder!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

\- Então, Edward. O que você deseja de mim?

Ok. Essa perguntou soou bem sugestiva. Eu gostaria que a resposta fosse simplesmente: você.

\- Está a fim de sair? Nós poderíamos, não sei, só se você quisesse.

Eu sempre fico encantada quando ele age dessa forma. Como se ficasse nervoso perto de mim. Ele está de braços cruzados na frente do corpo, tenho vontade de arrumar qualquer desculpa só para tocar nele. A aparência dele é tão cansada. Ele tem olheiras escuras embaixo dos lindos olhos verdes.

\- Claro, o que você tem em mente?

\- O que você gostaria de comer?

Você.

\- Qualquer coisa para mim está bom.

\- Você gosta de pizza? Eu conheço uma pizzaria maravilhosa aqui perto.

\- Claro, faz tempo que não como pizza.

Olho para o céu, está começando a escurecer e esfriar.

\- Vamos passar no meu quarto para eu pegar um casaco e a minha bolsa.

Fazer sexo é fácil. Essa coisa de conversar requer muita habilidade.

Chegamos ao meu quarto. Fico sem saber se convido ele para entrar ou não. Na dúvida, deixo a porta aberta e ele me segue.

\- Pode ficar à vontade.

Ele senta no sofá que do lado oposto ao guarda-roupas e recosta.

Entro no banheiro para retocar a maquiagem.

Me pergunto se minha roupa está adequada para sair com ele em um encontro.

Será que isso é um encontro?

Não.

Somos apenas amigos.

Apenas dois amigos saindo para comer uma pizza.

Se fosse um encontro eu saberia.

Mais importante.

Eu gostaria que fosse um encontro?

Não preciso nem pensar duas vezes na resposta.

Reaplico um pouco de batom e olho no espelho. Será que estou demorando demais?

Saio do banheiro e enquanto me debato se devo ou não colocar uma sapatilha, percebo que Edward está dormindo no sofá.

Dou um sorriso e observo a criatura mais linda do mundo. Deitado todo torto no sofá do meu quarto. Ele é como um sonho. Se bem que nos meus sonhos ele costuma estar acordado, muito bem acordado.

Sem saber o que fazer, tento deixa-lo um pouco mais confortável. Tiro os sapatos, puxo as pernas dele para o lado, coloco um travesseiro embaixo da cabeça e jogo um cobertor sobre ele. Nada disso faz ele acordar, deduzo que o que ele mandou o pai dele me dizer era realmente verdade. Ele está mesmo trabalhando demais.

Sento na cama e fico um bom tempo apenas admirando aquele rosto de traços perfeitos, tentando memorizar tudo da melhor forma possível. Os cabelos estão uma bagunça. Lembro-me de quando enfiei as mãos através dos fios sedosos enquanto ele me beijava com paixão. Fecho os olhos, respiro fundo e acabou o momento doce. Me dou conta de que o dono das minhas fantasias está presente no meu quarto e de repente sinto calor nas partes íntimas.

Arrependo-me de tê-lo coberto, poderia apreciar melhor o seu corpo caso não o tivesse feito.

O que eu estou fazendo? Estou tarando uma pessoa enquanto ela dorme. Isso é um novo tipo de perversão, até mesmo para mim. Resolvo sair do quarto um pouco. Levo a carteira comigo.

Encontro Ângela no corredor. Ela tem um sorriso conhecedor nos lábios. Ignoro.

\- Angie, você saberia me dizer se a pizzaria aqui perto entrega?

\- Claro, Bella. Eu tenho o telefone na minha sala.

Aproveito a ida à sala dela para pedir a pizza. Não sei o que ele gosta, então peço vários sabores. Peço uma para Ângela e para as outras enfermeiras também.

Assim que as pizzas chegam, pago inclusive a das enfermeiras que me dão um sorriso agradecido, eu realmente gosto delas. Levo algumas caixas para o meu quarto. Temos uma mesinha, coloco as caixas encima e me pergunto se devo acordá-lo ou não.

Olho para ele mais uma vez. Me entrego ao desejo de me aproximar e tocar o seu belo rosto de anjo.

Sento na beiradinha do sofá e passo a mão delicadamente nos seus cabelos. Ele se remexe confortavelmente e não acorda.

Aproximo meu rosto e dou um beijo na sua bochecha. Meu coração está acelerado e estou respirando com dificuldade. Aproveito para inalar um pouco do seu delicioso cheiro.

É como um pedaço do paraíso.

\- Edward – chamo uma vez, ele nem se mexe.

Passo as mãos no rosto dele.

\- Edward.

Ele abre os olhos. Me dou conta que estamos próximos demais. Lambo os lábios e ele abaixa os olhos até eles. Vejo refletida em seu olhar a mesma fome que eu sinto. Não é comida que queremos.

Fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça me obrigando a esquecer que meu corpo está quente. Minha pele clama pelo seu toque, mas eu não posso. Não posso ceder à luxúria.

\- Me desculpe. Quanto tempo eu dormi? – a voz dele é rouca e baixa, e parece ainda mais sexy. Se ele usa essa voz no meu ouvido dizendo qualquer coisa, eu sou um caso perdido.

\- Duas horas – ele faz uma careta - Não se preocupe, você está cansado.

Faço um carinho nos cabelos dele por puro instinto, percebo meu gesto e afasto a mão.

Ele fecha os olhos.

\- Não pare, é bom – ele diz.

Sorrio novamente e afago seu rosto. Ele sorri também.

\- Pedi pizza da pizzaria aqui perto, assim podemos ficar aqui mesmo, vamos comer se não vai esfriar – levanto, meu corpo protesta pela distância, mas eu preciso dela para me controlar.

Puxo uma cadeira e coloco as pizzas encima. Sentamos no sofá.

Ele se desculpa novamente por dormir e me conta como o hospital tem estado cheio.

A polícia descobriu um orfanato onde as crianças eram terrivelmente abusadas tanto física, quanto psicologicamente. A maioria delas está desidratada e abaixo do peso.

\- São 23 crianças no total – ele continua – tem sido muito cansativo. Tenho conversado com cada um deles. Alguns passaram por lares adotivos que foram praticamente piores que o orfanato. É terrível. Estou fazendo tudo o que posso. Estamos levantando fundos para criar um novo orfanato para eles. Até temos algum dinheiro, mas falta mão de obra voluntária

Estou muito abalada pela história. A familiaridade dela me deixa nervosa.

\- Eu gostaria de ajudar, se pudesse – me vejo falando – Carlisle sempre me diz que preciso encontrar algo para fazer. Talvez esta seja uma boa oportunidade para dar alguma utilidade ao meu diploma.

\- Você é formada em que? – eu sei que ele está surpreso por eu ter uma profissão, eu mesma não acredito que consegui me formar em algo.

\- Pedagogia. Me formei há 5 anos, mas nunca exerci a profissão, sabe.

Abaixo a cabeça e olho para minhas mãos. Lembro de um sonho antigo. De um época onde eu achava que poderia ajudar crianças que não tinham ninguém por elas. Isso foi antes de eu me perder. Antes da minha vida virar um inferno e eu desejar nada mais que a morte.

\- No começo do tratamento, Carlisle viu que eu tinha essa vocação e me incentivou a continuar meus estudos. – Continuo olhando as mãos. – Um diploma, foi a condição para que ele continuasse sendo meu médico. Ele achava que ter uma profissão poderia me ajudar a enxergar meu lugar no mundo. Ele sabia que outros médicos tinham rejeitado o meu caso e se aproveitou disso.

Na época eu achei a proposta absurda, mas vendo o que ele me propôs como tratamento hoje...

\- Eu gostei do curso, mas me perdi demais na vida, você sabe. – ele assente – eu tenho pensado bastante em tentar achar um emprego. Minha família me deixou bastante dinheiro, logo não preciso realmente trabalhar, por isso nunca achei atraente a idéia de ter um chefe. Mas trabalho voluntário seria ótimo.

\- Isso seria simplesmente perfeito, Bella. Quando você quiser posso te levar ao hospital para conhecê-los. Você gostaria de me ajudar no projeto?

\- Claro, o que eu puder fazer, é só falar. Além das consultas com o seu pai e os grupos de ajuda, tenho feito muito pouco. Manter a cabeça ocupada, ainda mais com uma causa tão nobre vai me ajudar. Carlisle vai gostar de saber.

Ele olha para mim e parece ver algo. Finjo que não percebo sua olhada diferente. Continuo comendo a pizza e seguimos em um silêncio confortável até que ele está dormindo sentado novamente.

Refaço a rotina de deixa-lo mais confortável e vou me trocar.

Apago a luz e deito na minha cama. Olho para a perfeição que dorme a poucos metros de mim, não consigo dormir. Viro para um lado e para o outro até começar a relaxar.

Acordo de madrugada suada, ofegante. Sinto-me quente e molhada. Sento na cama atordoada. Edward dorme feito pedra. Desço as mãos pelo meu corpo, uma mão aperta um mamilo e a outra entra na calcinha. Toco meu clitóris que já está inchado de tesão. Tê-lo tão perto fez com que os sonhos fossem tão reais...

Começo a acariciar o clitóris, olho para ele. Fecho os olhos e seguro um gemido. Começo a lembrar o sonho e continuo esfregando.

Estou no meu quarto saindo do banheiro. Edward vem na minha direção e segura o meu braço.

\- O que você está fazendo, Edward?

\- Senti o cheiro da sua excitação e fiquei de pau duro querendo te foder – ele diz naquela voz sexy no meu ouvido, tal como eu desejei mais cedo.

Ele desce as mãos pelo meu corpo e enfia os dedos na minha buceta.

\- Eu sabia que você estava molhada.

Ele abre o zíper da calça e chega a minha calcinha para o lado.

Segura as minhas coxas e me levanta no colo. Me encosta na parede e me fode deliciosamente contra ela. Sinto o pau dele entrando bem fundo enquanto ele mete uma e outra vez.

\- Sou louco por você.

Eu sei que foi só um sonho, mas só a lembrança me faz ficar quente novamente. Mordo os lábios segurando o gemido. Esfrego o clitóris freneticamente. Fecho os olhos com força. Minha respiração fica difícil. Sinto os espasmos. Mordo o lábio com mais força suprimindo um grito enquanto gozo. Deixo escapar o nome dele bem baixinho imaginando que é a mão dele e não a minha.

Quando abro os olhos, descendo do céu. Para meu total desespero e mortificação, o objeto do sonho em questão está muito acordado. Com uma expressão de fome. Seus olhos estão me queimando e mesmo dentro da calça, consigo ver a sua ereção.

Oh, e agora? Quem poderá me defender?

* * *

 **Nota da autora:  
**

 **Quero agradecer muito a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fic. Vocês fizeram uma pessoa muito feliz. Amei todas. Obrigada pelos elogios!  
**

 **Continuem comentando. O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Volto logo.**

 **Bjs!**


End file.
